


I feel the air retreat (I know you're here with me)

by girlsarewolves



Category: Malevolent (2018)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Eyes open. Always open.If she closes her eyes, she can’t hear him breathing. If she closes her eyes, she can’t feel his body heat.Just the weight of him, the sound of his voice, signs he’s there but no sign of life.





	I feel the air retreat (I know you're here with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).

> An early birthday drabble fic for Heather <3

* * *

Eyes open. Always open.

  
  


If she closes her eyes, she can’t hear him breathing. If she closes her eyes, she can’t feel his body heat.

  
  


Just the weight of him, the sound of his voice, signs he’s there but no sign of life.

  
  


So eyes open.

  
  


When he kisses her. When he touches her. When he slides his hand under the sheets, under her shirt. When he lays on top of her, between her legs. When he’s invading her, possessing her, fucking her.

  
  


It’s something unnatural, mind-altering, mind-blowing.

  
  


He whispers her name in her ear, but she doesn’t feel his breath.

  
  


Eyes open. Always open.

  
  


She clutches his body to her. Holds his spirit in her arms, won’t ever let go. She feels him inside her, feels him moving, feels his fingers on her face, in her mouth. She isn’t sure what it is she’s tasting, but it’s not the salt of sweat-damp skin, it’s not the warmth of flesh.

  
  


It’s still Jackson. It’s still her brother. Just without the flesh and blood trappings.

  
  


“Close your eyes, Angela,” he whispers, kissing her, light and quick pecks of his lips on hers. “Let go.”

  
  


“I can’t.”

  
  


Something is building inside her, pleasure cresting high. She’s never felt like this before, and it’s beautiful and frightening, and she doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t want to let it go, doesn’t want to lose it.

  
  


What if when she comes back down he’s gone? 

  
  


“I’m here, I’m here,” he promises. He’s cold and breathless and pale.

  
  


Her fingers curl into his skin, holds him close, cries out his name as she peaks.Body caught up in spasms as the pleasure surges through her, as she feels him inside her - everywhere, like he’s taking over her, his soul filling up her body to replace his.

  
  


She lets him in.

  
  


Eyes open. Always open.

* * *


End file.
